Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Lawbreakers - The Sequel
by cakelover2468
Summary: The sequel to my other story, because you all voted for it. It's a new school year at the FITL, and more shippy moments, laughs, and wild, troublemaking plans await! All previous ships plus a few more.
1. The Story Begins - Again

**YO EVERYONE, IT'S THE SEQUEL!**

**Okay, so for all you people who are new to this whole Academy business, you should go read the first story. Or not. I don't know if it's going to affect your understanding, but you'll miss some references and stuff. Yeah. **

**And so, without further ado, I present you with…**

**The sequel.**

Just when Natsu Dragneel thought that the day couldn't get any more ridiculous, it promptly did.

But let's rewind just a bit.

The new school year at the Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Lawbreakers started off with a bang. As in, a really big BANG. As in, a literal bang. As in, a Gajeel's invention went and flipping exploded AGAIN bang.

That kind of bang.

You know, Gajeel should really be the master of explosions. His inventions really do blow up enough… (Natsu: HEY!)

But I digress. You probably wanna find out what happened to Natsu. So let's continue with our tale.

Principal Makarov didn't even bother scolding him. "Just get the hallway built back again."

"Sure, old man. No problem." replied Gajeel, who had already invented an army of robots just for this purpose. Hey, when you blow up the hall every month, you have to have a way to build it back again. Actually, that's probably why Gajeel and Natsu's rooms are in the same hall, 'cause both of them blow up stuff. (In Natsu's case, he blows up his room every two weeks. He _is _a pyrotechnist, after all.)

Natsu came running out of the school, his clothes scorched. Having no parents whatsoever, he stayed at the school over the holidays. His blue cat, Happy, followed behind him as he yelled,

"HEY, SCREWBRAINS! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes. "You're a pyro, Salamander. Haven't you developed, like, a resistance to being blown up?"

"Still! You blew up my room again! This is like, the fourth time this summer!"

"Well, technically, the school year's already started, idiot, so it's not summer anymore!"

Natsu blinked. "It has?"

"DUH!"

The pink (SALMON!) haired pyro pumped his fist in the air. "YES! NOW THE WHOLE TEAM'S BACK TOGETHER, YAY!"

"Well, most of us are orphans, so we were together anyway," Yukino piped up from behind Natsu.

"Yeah. Me, you, Yukino, Rogue, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and Jellal. I think that's about it." Sting counted them off on his fingers. It seemed as if the two were always together these days, which put Natsu in somewhat of a bad mood, as he kept thinking of a certain blonde lockpick…

"Natsu!"

Aaaannnnd there she was, waving and smiling so hard, Natsu wondered why her face didn't crack. Lucy Heartfillia, the newest member of the team.

"It's been so long, everyone!" she squealed, spinning around happily. Her blond hair floated around her face as she did, and she shoved it back to beam at them all again. Natsu grinned at her.

"How're you doing, Luce?"

"Totally great! I had an amazing summer with my dad. We went to amusement parks and plays and firework shows and everything he couldn't do with me before because of Imitatia Inc.!"

A shadow passed over her features at the name Imitatia Inc., which had blackmailed her father into treating her like dirt and had later led to her running away from home and becoming a thief, but it quickly faded under her bright smile. "So what'd you guys do?"

"Hung around. Was bored. You know, that kind of thing." Gajeel shrugged. "You had a better summer than us, Bunny Girl."

His tone was indifferent, but Natsu could hear the pain behind it, mostly because he felt it too. Lucy may have regained her father, but Natsu's and Gajeel's had both left them, and many of the other team members' had died. Noticing the looks on their faces, Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth, looking apologetic.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to – I mean, I didn't – Um…"

"No, it's okay, Lucy." Sting waved it off, plastering what Natsu recognized as a fake grin on his face. "You deserve to be happy with your dad. It's cool."

"But still," she said, staring at her feet, "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, everyone!"

Saved from further awkwardness by Levy and Romeo, who had also gone home like Lucy. Good.

The two ran up to them, Romeo instantly questioning where Wendy was and running off in the direction Rogue, who had just woken up and come outside to see what all the commotion was about, pointed him in. Erza soon appeared, waving, as well.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted. "It's back to work again, isn't it?"

"Hi, Erza," Lucy replied with another bright smile. "More plans to devise!"

"Yes. But this year, we don't have any big companies to take down."

"You never know, though," Gray said, joining them. "We might, later."

"Juvia agrees," the bluenette smiled. "And Juvia is really happy to see everyone again after so long!"

"Party at Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, grinning. Everyone else cheered back, but it was Lucy who responded.

Slipping her hand into his, she gave him a sweet smile that made his heart flip-flop all over the place.

"Definitely.

xXx

And this was how they came to met the giant fluffy bunny and the dude wearing a skirt.

"Sweet cupcakes," Sting finally said eloquently. "What _happened?"_

Levy squinted. "Is that… _Elfman?!"_

Everyone responded with a series of "Nah's" and "It couldn't be's", but everyone was aware of the fact that the guy did look suspiciously like Elfman…

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the bunny sang. Over and over and over again. It was beginning to annoy Lucy to pieces.

And then, of course, gold coins started falling from the sky.

"Oops," Sting said sheepishly. "Accidentally turned on my projector."

A clown bounded out of the café. A clown with Mira's white hair and blue eyes. Sweet cupcakes. _Sweet cupcakes. It was Mira!_

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted the shell-shocked team. "Like the costumes? I wanted to get more publicity, so I did this!"

Lucy found her voice at last. "Mira… That guy in the pink, poofy dress… That wouldn't happen to be… I mean, that couldn't be…"

"Elfman, yes. So?" Mira tipped her head to one side, giving her a confused look. Lucy lost the ability to speak yet again.

"And – And the bunny is… Lisanna?!" Natsu squeaked. Mira nodded, the smile back on her lips.

"It's all part of my publicity plan! Isn't it great?"

Everyone but Mira exchanged nervous looks. Finally, Gajeel just broke it to her.

"Mira, never, ever do this ever again."

"You don't like it? Oh, well. Guess I'll have to think of some other stuff to do! Want some cider?"

"You bet!" Natsu exclaimed. Mira winked.

"On the house, for my favorite team. Come on in!"

And so, they marched in, laughing and chatting, as the new school year began.

**Well, I hope you like it. That's all for now, so come back later for more! Seeya!**

**Water, out**


	2. Laxus Gives Tons of Homework

"What are you, evil?" Natsu stared at Laxus like he had two heads as Lucy fought the urge to giggle. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, yes I can, kid, and yes I am. You're doing the homework this time, and no more of those lame 'I burnt it up' excuses."

"What're you talking about?! They really did burn up!"

"Yeah, sure. Which means you're gonna have to suck it up and quit messing with the explosives while you're doing your homework! No objections! Or else I'm holding you back!"

Natsu slumped as Laxus stomped away. "First day of school, and he's already messing with me."

Lucy patted his back, hiding a grin. "It's okay, Natsu, I'll help you."

His eyes lit up. "You will?!"

"Sure, it's not really that hard."

"You're the master of Strategy and Plan Development," Natsu pouted. "I suck."

"Oh, come on, you don't suck – "

"He barely passed the class with a C- last time," Gray interrupted. "Face it, Lucy, it's a lost cause."

"C-? I thought he had a D!"

"Yeah, but Mira persuaded Laxus into giving him extra credit for all those missions we did. Since we saved her café and everything else."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and what do you have in this class?" Natsu shot back.

Gray snorted. "I've got a C. Way better than you, loser."

"What? How the cake is that any better?"

"Uh, you have a flipping minus. That sucks."

"Are you kidding me? I'm like, one tiny dash away from you! The jellybeans are you talking about?!"

"Excuse me? C is way better than C -! You're such an idiot, you don't even know that?"

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Yeah, you are, idiot!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO-"

"YOU TWO MORONS SHUT UP OR I'M FAILING YOU BOTH!" Laxus screamed.

The entire class shut up under his furious glare. One kid peed his pants in sheer terror.

"Oh, gross!" someone shrieked, and was instantly fixed with Laxus's look. That kid peed his pants too.

"Your homework is a three page essay. No double-spacing. Must be in ink. 12-point font or smaller. Topic: The greatest strategic thinker of all time." Laxus glanced around, scowling, for anyone who dared to disagree. "Class dismissed."

The entire class rushed out as fast as they possibly could.

xXx

"Five pages? Whoa, that's harsh." Sting commented.

The entire team was in Fairy Tail, and everyone in Class A was furiously attempting to finish their homework. This included Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Jellal, and Yukino. The others were either in Class B, S, or C, depending on their skills and talent.

"Yeah, and it's all Flame Brain's fault." Gray griped. "Couldn't you keep your stupid mouth shut?"

"Hey! You were the one who was bragging about your stupid C! It's all your fault!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Stupid!"

Erza whacked both of them on the head. "Be quiet!"

They both squeaked and shut up. Lucy, next to Natsu, hit a key, leaned back, and sighed.

"Finished!"

"What?! How're you finished already?!" demanded a flabbergasted Natsu.

"I stay on task," was the blonde's reply. "Plus, seriously, three pages isn't really that much."

"Not that much? Are you serious right now, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel stared at her from across the table.

"Oh, come on, Gajeel, she's right. three pages, when typed, don't take that long," Levy told him.

"You two are incredible." Sting shook his head. "Just freaking incredible."

"In other news," Jellal interrupted from his seat next to Erza, "Remember our friend Jose? Well, he made the news. Take a look at this."

He passed his phone around, on which was an article about Phantom Inc., the company that had been trying all last year to kidnap Lucy. It turned out, however, to be all part of Jude's act to keep his daughter safe from Imitatia Inc.

"Phantom Inc. joins forces with Tartarus Inc. Wait. Tartarus Inc. That sounds familiar…" Lucy tapped her chin, trying to remember.

"Remember the Ali incident?" Erza explained. "That's where that hacker guy was from. Gold, or Platinum, or Iron, or something."

"Silver," Gray corrected. "His name was Silver. Whatever happened to him?"

"I assume he went back to Tartarus," was Erza's reply. "And is doing quite well for himself, despite the Ali incident."

"Oh. Well, good for him, I guess." Gray went back to his homework. "I'd like to face off against him sometime again. Haven't met such a good computer expert since I tried to hack into some government files."

"Well, maybe you will," Juvia suggested. "After all, Tartarus Inc. is still out there. And I hear they are doing some very shady things."

"Yeah. Sure. Cool."

They all went back to homework and drinking cider, unaware of the meeting that was taking place right then…

xXx

"The Balliam Alliance. The three greatest evil companies in the world. That is us."

Mard Geer of Tartarus Inc. smiled at the two other men in his office, who did not smile back. Brain of Oracion Seis simply sipped at his tea, while Master Hades of Grimoire Heart sorted papers in a folder he was holding. Mard Geer sighed.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up a bit. It's too serious in here!"

"We came to discuss ways of taking down the Academy, Mard Geer, not to be pleasant to each other," Hades replied coldly. "If you don't have any ideas, then please don't bother speaking."

"Naughty, naughty. I'm just as powerful as you two, if not more." The dark-haired man's cheery tone suddenly turned icy, chilling the other two to the bone. "Don't disrespect me."

"It was not meant as disrespect, but a call to order," Hades said smoothly. "Now, Mr. Brain. Any ideas?"

"My daughter Angel has thought of a – " Brain began, but was cut off by Mard Geer.

"Oh, no. If your daughter thought of it, we're not using it. She has failed too many times already."

"Oh? And do you have a better idea?" Brain snapped, obviously insulted.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Mard Geer turned to the door. "Come in."

A smiling Minerva Orland entered. "Yes?"

A cold smile appeared on Mard Geer's face. "Go. You know what to do."

"Understood."

Minerva left.

**And now we're getting in some plot! Yay!**

**Minerva's here, uh-oh! What's gonna happen now?**

**Well, I'll seeya next chapter!**

**Water, out**


	3. Have a LiBix Filler

Lisanna normally didn't visit the Raijinshuu (what the students called Laxus and his three assistants), but today was an exception.

Being the sister of the so-called Demon Matchmaker Mirajane, she had developed some matchmaking instincts of her own, and right away she could see that her older sister was just a _little _more interested in Laxus Dreyar than extremely necessary. Lisanna's lips curved into a smile. She knew that Laxus didn't really need or want so much apple cider delivered to his room, and she also knew that the little folded piece of paper taped to the bottle wasn't a bill, but she never told anyone that. After all, Mira would be mortified if she knew, and it was extremely fun to know about something they thought she didn't. Add that to the list.

Mira and Elfman were seriously protective of their younger sister, so Lisanna had grown up a little…uneducated. Until, of course, she met Natsu Dragneel, who quickly took care of that problem. She was extremely grateful to Natsu for that, because without the pink (SALMON!) haired pyro, she wouldn't have even known what the heck a crush was.

This came in very handy when the Raijinshuu showed up.

Lisanna was startled out of her thoughts when she almost slammed face-first into the door. The only reason she didn't was because Laxus had whipped it open.

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed. "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me. I have your apple cider."

Sighing, Laxus ran his fingers through his blond hair, making it even messier. "Yo, Bixlow! It's the kid!"

"I am not a kid!" Lisanna protested angrily, both upset because of the "kid" remark and because he'd called Bixlow for some reason. Wait. Did he…

Laxus noticed the look on her face and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lisanna. It was a joke. And Freed, Ever, and I are busy grading tests, so only Bixlow is free. What? Don't wanna hang out with the weirdo?"

"No, not really. It's just… I kinda have to go…"

"Hey, it's not like your café's about to go out of business again. I think you could stay a while. Come on in."

Lisanna obeyed, stepping into the messy room. The Raijinshuu all lived in a small building next to the school, and it always looked like a dump.

Bixlow was at the kitchen table, painting one of his wooden barrel/doll things. She slid in next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

And that was all they said for the next fifteen minutes, as he painted and she watched.

Lisanna had always liked weird things. Odd mushrooms, animals, even chips and cookies fascinated her. Which was why she was instantly intrigued by Bixlow.

She used to think he was a bad guy, because he'd helped Laxus in his attempt to take over the school. (Long story.) But then Laxus had turned out to be not so much of a bad guy, and Mira had started liking him. Then, Elfman and Evergreen started going out. (A secret from Mira.) There's only so much time you can spend as a third wheel until you find some other third wheel to make your own bicycle, and that's what happened with Lisanna. The question was, did Bixlow feel the same way?

She didn't know.

"Finished." Bixlow threw down his paintbrush, leaned back, and sighed, propping his feet on the table. "Okay, 'Sanna, what do you wanna do?"

"Don't call me Sanna," Lisanna replied. "You have a movie we can watch?"

"Category?"

"Uh…" Lisanna thought for a moment. "Action?"

He just stared at her. "I took you for more of a romance girl."

"That's Mira, not me! And I don't really know anything about romance. Mira never lets me watch them with her. People think I got into action because of Natsu, but it's really because I don't really have much else to watch. I hate horror."

"Wait, you've never seen a romantic comedy in your life? Are you serious?"

"Um. Yeah?"

Bixlow shook his head. "Damn, you've gotta get out more. C'mon. I'll give you a crash course."

"Uh. What about Mira?"

He grinned. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

xXx

Lisanna had never taken Bixlow for a romantic type of guy, so the amount of romance movies he owned was astonishing to her.

"Whoa. That's quite the collection you've got there," she commented.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Blame Freed. His fault. Most of these are actually his that I borrowed and never remembered to give back."

"Okay. So, let's begin. Which one you wanna watch?"

"Um… This one."

And so, the movie began.

xXx

Lisanna was beginning to understand why Mira prohibited her from watching romance movies.

Her face turned bright red at the extreme PDA unfolding before her, and Bixlow cracked up after a single glance at her face.

"C'mon, Lisanna. Don't be such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" she protested. "It's just… How can you stand watching this stuff?"

The Raijinshuu member just turned back to the movie, still laughing. Lisanna's face was so red it was almost purple, but she kept watching, simply to show him she wasn't a wimp.

"That," she proclaimed when it finally ended and the credits started rolling, "was the lamest thing I've ever seen."

"Okay, so romance ain't your thing. I get it." He shrugged. "We'll do action next time."

"Yeah, sure." Wait. Next time? Was he inviting her to come over again?

"Laxus gets his little gift from Mira on Wednesdays, right?" Bixlow asked. "See you next week, 'Sanna."

"Don't call me that!"

But, as Lisanna skipped down the path that ran past the school all the way to the café, she had an extremely large, goofy smile on her face.

And if she kept whispering, "Next Wednesday!" over and over again, well, it really wasn't anyone's business, now, was it?

**Okay, you guys get a little LiBix filler instead of an actual chapter because I need to hold a vote.**

**I have two ideas for a new segment. The first is a more action-adventure based kind of thing, that I'd really like to write, but it does involve me throwing in a couple of OCs, including my author character, Water, and her opposite, Fire. I don't want to do it if you guys don't like OCs. It wouldn't be fun for anyone that way.**

**The second is another plan, and then they'll go and take down Minerva, and all that stuff reminiscent of the first story. I do think that this one will be a little more boring to write, but if you want it, I don't mind.**

**So, send in your answers in reviews, please! Majority rules! (As always.) Voting will be closed in… oh, about… three days. That means I'll update in like, a week, since I need to count votes and type up a new chapter.**

**Water, out**


	4. Direct Challenge of Diamonds

**Hey, so good news for you all!**

**REVAMP TIME!**

**Yeah, so my friend lent me a copy of **_**The Heist Society **_**and I was reading it and I thought, "Dang, I miss those guys."**

**So…**

**REVAMP!**

**No Water and Fire this time, though. But hey, more missions and stuff!**

**And I really don't know how long this is going to last, but…**

**WHATEVER! REVAMP TIME!**

**So let's do this thing!**

"You guys, check this out."

Gray slapped a newspaper onto the table, a grin making its way across his face. "Read it, and tell me this isn't a direct challenge to us."

Team Natsu was currently hanging out in Lucy's room, as they so often did whenever they were bored and had nothing else to do. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza had been participating in the oh-so-exciting game of trying not to fall asleep until Gray had barged in with his newspaper article.

Lucy picked it up, her head tilting slightly to the side as she read, a smile appearing on her own face. The moment she finished, she dropped the newspaper and declared, "We are doing this job!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked blearily, having just woken up from his nap. "What job?"

The article was about a gigantic diamond that had just been uncovered. It was currently on display in the Crocus museum, and the director of the museum had been quoted as saying these exact words:

"Nobody can break into our place. It's completely impossible. Hands down not possible. You might as well not even try. Short of a miracle, that diamond's staying right where it is."

Which, to Team Natsu, was basically like saying, "Direct challenge! Free diamond! Come and get it!"

"This _is _an interesting prospect," Erza agreed, scanning the article. "We should tell the rest of the team."

"Nah, let's not."

Everyone turned to stare at Gray like he was crazy, which in their opinion, he was. A lazy grin appeared on his face as he took something out of his pocket and tossed it onto Lucy's desk.

Blueprints.

"Do I want to know where you got those?" Erza asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gray ignored the question. "I was thinking we could do this thing ourselves," he explained. "I mean, we haven't been on a mission together for a while. Like, just us four. We're supposed to be a team, right?"

Lucy frowned. "But if the director's telling the truth, this is going to be a pretty big job. You really think we can pull it off ourselves?"

Gray shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Natsu picked up the blueprints, blinking sleepily at them. Then he paused.

"Um, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you read this stuff?"

While Erza was busy facepalming, Lucy strode over to her best friend with a sigh. "Sheesh! You've pulled off tons of heists and you don't know how to read blueprints?"

She grabbed the papers and scanned them.

Her mouth fell open.

After double-checking the blueprints about seven times, she looked up at Gray.

"This is impossible."

"What is?"

"_This."_

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Gray sighed. "Haven't you learned yet? Nothing's impossible here in the Academy."

"Yeah, if you have enough people! This is a seven-person job at _least_. You _cannot _possibly be telling me you want to do this with _just us four_."

"And yet that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"This is insane!"

Natsu's ears perked up. "Insane? I like insane. So what's the security like?"

Lucy was scowling. "Pressure-sensitive floors. Motion-sensors. Cameras, of course. Wires. Lasers – "

"All of which I could dismantle with the touch of a button," Gray interrupted.

"No, you couldn't. Not the lasers and alarms. Or the gas."

"Gajeel could," Natsu put in, but Gray adamantly shook his head. "Don't even go there, Matchstick. So we ignore those. Seriously, Lucy, you broke into the Magnolia Museum. Why not Crocus?"

"Because Crocus is a whole lot harder to break into than Magnolia, that's why."

"Are you saying you're going to turn down this chance?"

Lucy hesitated. "Well, I didn't say that…"

"Then we're breaking into that place," Gray declared. "First thing tomorrow, we're heading for Crocus. Get a good night's sleep, you guys!"

He strolled out, whistling, hands in his pockets.

"I've never seen Gray so stubborn about a mission," Lucy remarked. "Why does he want to do this so much?"

Natsu leaned back and yawned. "Who knows, Luce? It's Gray. Nobody knows how that guy thinks."

She glanced after him, frowning.

"I dunno, Natsu, but I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing…"

xXx

"Gray-sama!"

Gray turned to see Juvia running toward him, wet hair flinging water drops everywhere.

"You were swimming?" he asked, eyeing her glowing cheeks and damp hair. It was a stupid question. Juvia only ever looked like that after she'd been swimming.

"Juvia is so glad Natsu and Gajeel got the pool working again!" she sang. "Thanks to them, Juvia can go swimming every day!"

She cocked her head to the side. "But what has Gray-sama been doing? This isn't where the boys' rooms are located."

"Ah, uh…" Gray glanced at the door of the room he'd just come out of. "We were discussing…things."

He'd wanted to keep the whole mission a secret, since if anyone else found out, there'd be no way to keep them from coming along. This plan, however, spectacularly backfired when faced against the force known as Juvia Locksar.

Juvia looked at the door, and her eyes narrowed. "That's Lucy's room. What was Gray-sama doing in there?"

"What? Oh... nothing! The team was just discussing some stuff!"

She leaned forward, and Gray gulped. This wasn't going well.

"Were you _alone_ together?" she hissed.

"No! Of course not!"

Fortunately for Gray, at that moment, Natsu stepped out. "What're you still doing here, ice-freak?" he asked, noticing Gray. "You left like, five minutes ago."

"Is it any of your business why I'm still here?" Gray asked, highly irritated by the pink (SALMON!) haired pyro as always.

"Yeah, it is, since you're – Oh, hi, Juvia."

"Hello, Natsu."

Natsu shrugged. "Have fun chatting. I'm going back to my room. I've got homework."

"You do homework?!" both Gray and Juvia asked with genuine astonishment.

He threw up his hands. "How do you think I maintain my awesome grades?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, your best report card had like, one A. And it was in PE."

"Shut up! And how do you even know that? I never showed you those?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm a hacker, flame-brains."

"That was private information!"

"So was my underwear when you pantsed me!"

"You totally deserved that for dropping a _salad _on my head!"

"I told you, it was an accident!"

An gigantic argument commenced.

And it would probably have escalated into a gigantic fistfight, only Erza kicked open the door.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS ALL THIS NOISE ABOUT?!"

Natsu and Gray both gulped. "S-Sorry, Erza!"

"I-I was agreeing to, uh, Gray's plan to…throw a really big party on Saturday!" Natsu added quickly.

"Yeah, he was!" Gray nodded a little too enthusiastically. "We're best friends, see?"

"Totally!"

"Okay, then," Erza said, apparently mollified. "Just… express your agreement a little more quietly, all right?"

"Okay!'

Erza closed the door, rolling her eyes. "_Boys_. Sheesh."


End file.
